Messiah in the Iron Fortress
by Etherious.Zern
Summary: Minato is now in a new world where Kabane are driving humans to extinction. What will our messiah do?


At the pale moon light he was awoken, The blue haired teen had nothing but his uniform and evoker. He was curious to where he was, The groaning of his stomach didn't help one bit, to make matters worse he had so many questions.

Where am I? What about the great seal? Why can i hear groans and moaning outside? The only way he can answer it was to go out of this broken building. There he saw corpses, walking corpses with glowing hearts coming at him at inhumane speed.

The only answer he can come up with was this was zombies, zombies who are coming his way to eat him, he had no way to defend himself except for his evoker.

 **Per-so-na**!

Thanatos came out of his psyche and proceeded to maul everything in his way, The personification of death seemed to love butchering this zombies that was until one of the hundreds of zombies slipped through thanatos and came close to him, he had no protection, no sword to deflect the zombies aside from his hands.

His body began to glow, maybe this was one of the abilities he gained when he had acquired the universe arcana. **Tarukaja** , **Sukukaja**. He casted this two enhancement spells without a persona and beat the zombie with his bare hands easily overpowering the zombie with his brute strength and enhanced speed.

Looking over he saw thanatos looking at the moon with hundreds of corpses beneath the persona, he called off thanatos and proceeded to enter the ruined building again. There he experimented with the universe arcana. From what he gathered he can summon everything he stored away ranging from his different array of weapons, armor, accessories, clothes, and food.

It made his now lonesome journey easier, he ate his favorite melon breads that he stacked from his previous journey and made his way outside. "This zombies are more easy to kill than shadows but their sheer numbers are too many" He said.

Summoning Laevetain a sword permanently imbued with fire, he sweeped through every zombie coming his way with ease, the armor and shoes of light making him sturdier and light on his fit made it look like he was just out for a picnic.

"Are there still humans here? Where should i go?" He started walking aimlessly for a week until he encountered what seemed to be a wall along the railroads.

"Maybe this is were where survivors are living?" He said

As he was walking he saw humans, humans who were pointing guns straight at him, he then put up his hands in the air and said "I'm human."

"Strip and let us see if you have bite marks!" Was what one of the guards demanded.

He followed standard procedures that the guard told him and when he was cleared, he was let in for interrogations.

" What is your name and From what station are you from ?" A man with a brown ponytailed hair said

"Minato Arisato, No station, from what i can remember i was living in a ruined building and running from this zombies all my life." The blue haired teenager stated.

"Impossible! You're lying, there are no survivors outside the stations, tell us the truth or else. " The man countered.

"I have stated nothing more than the truth, and for the survival part i use this." Minato suddenly summoned out **Vajra** from the back of his uniform. A well designed knife that had the point of it's blade sharpened to it's limit.

"Are you mocking me?!" The man shouted

"No, I have merely stated what I was doing. Was i wrong to tell you the truth?" Minato said

"Regardless of what you said you will be quarantined for the next 3 days to ensure safety of the people here, Oh and those things you were calling zombies, They are Kabane, not zombies." The man finishes.

Suddenly the guards came from the outside and had taken Minato into custody in one of the jails.

He had slept there for 2 days was feeded with sufficient food for his cooperation in the interrogation.

That was until the next night came where he should have been released when he heared an explosion from the gates.

People were screaming everywhere, he guessed there was no guards to let him out now "I guess i'll let myself out." he cut through a portion of the jail with vajra and proceeded to walk outside.

He saw zombies everywhere, zombies chasing people and picking them off one. He guessed that if he left them there, all of them will be killed.

Summoning **Lucifer's sword** to his left, and **Inaerion** on his right hand he leaped in front of the zombies or the so called kabane and fended off the hundreds of zombies "Get behind me I'll protect all of you!" Minato shouted while fending off the zombies.

After a while he massacred all of the zombies, and when he looked he saw the crying faces of the townsfolk all of them thankful of their saviour. He heared them say the he was a messiah, an esteemed warrior who protects the weak unlike the bushi, and many else.

He was greatful of their compliments of course, but they had more pressing matters to solve right now. "Where should we go? I just got here 2 days ago and was quarantined so i don't know the area." Minato stated

One of the townsfolk said that there was a train station few dozens of miles ahead and that if they were to board there everything would be okay.

"Everyone be sure to scream if there are kabane near, I'll make a path you people follow." Minato said

Equipping Orpheus telos and enhancing himself with Sukukaja, tarukaja, rakukaja and adorning his uniform with the armor and shoes of light he was now prepared to butcher every kabane in his way.

Left and right he was dashing through while cutting the kabane in pieces with quickened speed, and Inhumane power. All of the townsfolk were in awe of what they were seeing.

Maybe this was his role now, his purpose on why he was awoken here and not a great seal anymore. To save the lives of many as possible. He now had a drive to live again.

Reaching the station all of the people were unscathed, after the standard procedures of the guards of checking for bite marks all of the townfolks under his protection were escorted in to the back of the train called Kōtetsujō, where they can now breathe with ease.

The townsfolk were now hugging him. Thanking him for everything his done, That if it were not for him everyone here would be dead.

When the train started he heard many of the kabane entering the station everywhere, Guess it meant that his job wasn't done he had to ensure that the train will safely start.

So he started walking out of the train, when the townsfolk saw their saviour walk out they tried to stop him, stating that he should not sacrifice himself, that they would go in his stead that if it weren't for him then everyone here would have died.

"What use do i have if everyone I protected will die? This is my role to fulfill, I promise I'll come back so don't worry."

Those words, the simple statement he said made everyone cry.

"I guess I really did make an impact on them." With that he hopped off from the train.

He instructed all of the guards to make their way to the train and the he alone would suffice to guard the train against all of the kabane. The guards were reluctant at first, but when he stated that they would die protecting the train, all of them ran, ran inside the train for their lives.

"Memento mori indeed." He said with a light chuckle accompanying it. "Guess it's time to do my job." Suddenly when all of the glass broke from the station, kabane from every direction came running to the train.

He slashed every kabane proceeding to the train with his spear and blade in hand not letting even one escape his sight, the bushi that had interrogated him, saw it all above the train, saw that the man he thought was lying really had told the truth. That if it was him, he alone could survive outside the stations. He could do that what was impossible.

When the train was now moving out of his sight, "Guess I'll have to finish then."

Engulfing his body with the universe arcana He held out his right hand and said " **Megidolaon** "

Everything in the train station was engulfed in a bright light produced by three massive balls and when it hit the ground, a sound akin to a nuclear bomb was heard and when the energy dispersed no kabane was left in it's wake.

When he returned to the train unscathed he was greeted with teary eyes by those he saved, those of which though he died. A group hug suddenly sprung with him at the center. Each of the townfolks he saved sincerely thanking god that he was alive. He heard children crying loudly at him, parents sincerely expressing their gratitude for what his done, and even the elderly offering him food which is now scarce for them.

He could not get used to people invading his personal space, but nonetheless this feeling of saving this people, this good people was worth it for him.

The guards started calling him their Messiah, even when he voiced his protest they continued which made him irritated.

Another issue then came when the drawbridge outside will not open leaving the train stuck. "I guess another job me for me to do then." but what made him flabbergasted was when he exited the train, their he saw a human with a glowing heart already fighting the kabane that were fast aprroaching the train.

This kid is sturdy, pulling the lever Minato suddenly leaped to the side of the lone fighter and fended off the rest of the kabane. "Why are you here?" Minato said.

"They threw me out of the train, they thought i was kabane." The lone fighter said while crying. "If i'm to die then i wish to die with them thinking that the person they abandoned was the reason they're living now! I will laugh at them at the afterlife!" The lone fighter said while crying.

"Dry your tears, I will vouch for you, I will save you." Minato said

Suddenly someone threw a rope for them to grab on all the while 2 people where stopping him. "Grab on Ikoma!"

Another person then appears from our side and grabs the lone fighter called Ikoma "Let's go." The petite girl said

She tied Ikoma to the rope and leaps on the train all the while.

Inside the train Ikoma was now resting under Minato's watch when the man who interrogated him suddenly barged in and threw a suicide bag at Ikoma and said i knew i had to kill you earlier, pointing their guns at him.

Suddenly the girl also showed her glowing heart to the man and said that she and Ikoma were neither human, nor kabane, they were kabaneri.

Minato walked in the middle of the commotion and said "He is under my watch."

The man then held off his gun and said "You better keep them under your leash or else."

"Who are you to say that, when you have abandoned the people that you were supposed to protect bushi?" Minato stated

"I protect Ayame first the citizens second." The man said angrily

"No reason to leave the others without risking your life coward." Minato finished and walked away with Ikoma and the girl in toe.

* * *

 **Project Story** before i continue writing The second journey of the fool. I need to improve my writing first :)  
Please review and tell me what i need to improve if you can. Thanks!


End file.
